Conception of the Mind
by Synister Fate
Summary: Alternate Universe: Deliquents thats all they are to the outside world being forced to go to school or a 'correctional facility' a stranger appears and changes the lives of the people there forever.


Conception of the Mind  
Chapter 1: A Meeting

Disclaimer: Synister Fate here and ooo this is my first fanfiction on fantiction net cheers for me because I have issues with computers and so I thank my good friend Parasite eve for posting it because I know that I couldn't. So let me go to the thing I don't own Kenshin or the song Forest by System of a Down wish I could but people are evil and wont let me along with world domination so yes dont yell at me I don't own them but I love them! Well on with the story!

Kaoru looked out the window sighing as the teacher droned on with the importance that Shakespeare would be in their lives. After ten long minutes the bell rings and Kaoru shoves all her books into her backpack and walks out ignoring the teacher calling out the homework assignment.  
Not bothering to pay attention she wove between the crowds as a hand grasped her shoulder and she spun around in surprise only to she her best friend smiling at her. "You okay Jou-chan?" Sano asked her seeing her darkened appearance.  
"Just peachy you know being forced into this correctional facility and all."  
"You've been here for five years can't you get over it?"  
"Well can you get over it I mean really how can you say your over the fact that you also were forced to be put in here?"  
"Well I can't say that I enjoy being here and I never will but hell we are Juniors now we only have a year after this and then we will be done."  
Kaoru sighed as she looked at Sano giving up she grinned and hugged him. "Your right only one more year left."  
"You know when you leave this place I really don't think that your look will be good to get a job and everything."  
Kaoru growled and punched Sano in the shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with the way I look." She said looking at her self.  
"You look like a gothic and a school girl." Sano pointed out looking at her long raven hair pulled back with her eyes lined with black eyeliner with a black school girl out fit with spikes around her wrists and black combat boots.  
"And I suppose your attire is better." Kaoru looked at Sano in a dismissive manner.  
Sano looked down at his baggy black pants and his white t-shirt with his bandaged up hands. "What in the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" He said taking aback by the insult.  
Kaoru grinned at him and gave him a hug as the rest of their friends came towards them.  
"Oy! Kaoru!" Misao yelled happily hugging her as she grinned and she rambled on about nothing really interesting. Kaoru smiled but looked at Aoshi pleadingly for help as he pried his girlfriend off of Kaoru.  
Megumi came towards Sano giving him a chaste kiss on the lips as they all talked aimlessly walking towards the lunchroom.  
Kaoru looked towards the lunchroom and spotted Enshi and walked towards him and the table that he held for all of them. Kaoru smiled at him happily and gave him a chaste kiss as he brushed a stray hair away from her face.  
She noticed the board that told everyone their jobs for that day since they all lived there and it seemed to be more of a private school rather than a place for delinquents. Sighing she and the rest of the group looked at what their jobs for the week would be. Kaoru scanned for her name and found it for vacuuming with several other people who she didn't care for.  
After lunch with several stolen fries no thanks to Sano, Kaoru endured the rest of the day and walked towards the empty hall that she was assigned to vacuum. Kaoru took out her cd player out and put on her favorite band System of a Down and listened to the music as she did her chores singing to the song as she vacuumed.

He looked calmly as the scenery passed him by. The bus lurched to a stop as a couple of burly guards guided him to the school. His golden eyes peered at the door as he was led towards it. He was led in the office to the principal was and the man sat there dozing sitting in his chair but abruptly looked up when he saw the young man lead into his room. He had a grim expression on his face as he looked at the man. "I know you hate being here again but this is your own fault that you brought upon your self son."  
"Whatever."  
"You know where you stay and you know the rules now go." The man behind the desk waved his hand gesturing him towards the door.  
"Yes father." The young man said as he left the room and he glared at the guards as they left by the look.  
A light voice echoed as he walked down one of the hallways with the hum of the vacuum.  
He listen hard to hear a feminine version of the System of a Down song Forest.

Walk with me my little child  
To the forest of denial  
Speak with me my only mind  
Walk with me until the time  
Make the forest turn to wine  
You take the legend for a fall  
You saw the product

Why can't you see that you are my child  
Why don't you know that you are my mind  
Tell everyone in the world that I'm yours  
Take this promise to the end of you

Walk with me my little friend  
Take this promise to the end  
Speak with me my only mind  
Walk with me until the end  
Make the forest turn to sand  
You take the legend for a fall  
You saw the product

Why can't you see that you are my child  
Why don't you know that you are my mind  
Tell everyone in the world that I'm yours  
Take this promise to the end of you

Take this promise for a ride  
You saw the forest now come inside  
You took the legend for its fall  
You saw the product of it all  
No televisions in the air  
No circumcisions on the chair  
You made the weapons for us all  
Just look at us now!

Why can't you see that you are my child  
Why don't you know that you are my mind  
Tell everyone in the world that I'm yours  
Take this promise to the end of you

He stood in awe of the music finding the source of the music he saw a young woman vacuuming happily slightly dancing awkwardly to the music from her headphones. A minute later she turned off the vacuum and looked behind her to see a young man there.

"What do you want?" Kaoru said rudely not like people watching her making a fool out of her self.  
"I don't need to tell you." He scoffed.  
Kaoru glared at him. "Ass." She said as she stomped off.  
He smirked his amber eyes glinting at the young woman who had such a bright fire in her sapphire eyes.  
"Kenshin your back!" A voice called towards him as a young woman wound her arms around his neck. "It's so good you have you back brother!" Kenshin smiled at the woman hugging him.  
"Are you staying here for a while before you go back to… well there?" She questioned.  
Kenshin's eyes scanned back towards where the young woman who rudely talked to him left.  
"Yes just for a bit."

Please read a review... so I have enough joy to write more!


End file.
